Skyliss
Skyliss is the capital city of Yallein. It is a center of trade, politics, philosophy, and military. In modern Isles, it is home to around 800,000 residents. Location: Skyliss sits nestled around the Angel Mountains, near the Angel Lake. It is just North of central Brallia and Drayddfall. Political Landmarks: Castle Yallein: The royal palace of the Yallein family is called Castle Yallein. It's a large and magnificent building, within which certain public events are often held. It was first built in 1339. The palace courtyard was first made open to the public by Clarisse Yallein in the year 5615. Angel Lake Public Bathhouse: The bathhouse built on the edge of the Angel Lake was a place of leisure built privately for the royal family and their guests, only open to the public at certain events until it was made completely public in 5597 by Angus Yallein. Skyliss Church of Cyllaeus: Churches dedicated to Cyllaeus are commonplace, and even some smaller villages often have them. The church in Skyliss, however, is unique. It is a massive and beautiful marble building decorated with stained glass and herbs. A large statue of Cyllaeus sits praying within the church, while statues of many of the other Gods on her side of the Divine Conflict surround the building. Daemus Quarry: Named after the first king of Vachen, this quarry mainly supplies the city with marble and slate. The quarry is not nearly as large or successful as the Golem's Quarry of Stoneton, but is still a major source of stone in the country. Skyliss Guild Hall: Skyliss' Guild Hall is a massive hub of Guild activity, second only to the Guild Hall of Archeville. The Skyliss Guild Hall is known for hosting many smaller Guilds rather than large ones, though there are several respectable Guilds hosted there. While Guilds from anywhere in the country are invited to participate in politics, those in Skyliss have much easier access to political resources which can be found in the capital, and so most Political Guilds in the country are hosted here. Yallein National School of Magic: Revered as the best school in Yallein and second on the continent only to the Ricksen School of Druidry, the Yallein National School of Magic is a great place to learn the Arcane Arts or study Magical sciences. Skyliss University: Skyliss University is one of the best Knight's Colleges on the continent, as well as one of the most expensive. The University utilizes team-based competition in the process of teaching its students. Wyet University: Named after the first of the Yallein royal family, Wyet Yallein, this university is designed to train students for work in the army or a Guard's Guild. It's far less expensive than other Universities, and a great choice for non-Elithes or those who want to join the military. Physical Landmarks: Angel Mountains: The snow-capped Angel Mountains are some of the few peaks in The Isle that could be considered peaceful. The wildlife living there isn't hostile to people, and thus the mountains are a popular destination for hiking and sightseeing. Angel Lake: The Angel Lake is unique in that it is located up in the Angel Mountains rather than in a more flat area. The Angel River that it feeds into provides water for most of Yallein's major settlements. Culture':' Ethnic Groups: Skyliss is a city of diverse peoples. Though it is populated predominantly by Humans, there are also large populations of High Elves, Wood Elves, and Orcs. Economy: Skyliss has always been a prosperous city with a small lower class and a strong economy. It mainly conducts trade with Drayddfall, which then exports goods to the rest of the country. Major exports include marble, slate, scales, weapons/tools/armour, and rope. Language: Most people in Skyliss speak Common, but there are also many speakers of their own or indigenous languages, including Eldritch, Common Orcish, Drekken, Dahlian, Iichish, Vachen and Mosmor. Architecture: Skyliss is the birthplace of and is dominated by Yalleinian style architecture, a blend of real life Roman and Palladian styles, but with less supportive structures and more open floors and courtyards. History: Founding of Vachen: Brallia was first settled in the year 1275 when the town of Skyliss was formed by several human families. Skyliss quickly grew and became a trading outpost as other small villages appeared around it. In the year 1293, one of these villages, Drayddfall, became a full town. The two towns prospered until Archeville was formed in 1331 and Witchport in 1335. In 1336, the country of Vachen (which would eventually become Yallein) was officially formed under its first King, Daemus Vachen. Founding of Skyliss: Skyliss was founded in 1275 and was the first settlement on Brallia. It was made by several human families, who had collectively decided to stop being hunter-gatherers and instead settle down. The location had easy access to water in the Angel Lake, rich and abundant minerals from the Angel Mountains, and fertile soil. Over the next several years, multiple other small villages were founded nearby Skyliss, and as it grew it merged with them, thus giving its growth a boost. Construction of the Daemus Quarry: The Daemus Quarry, Skyliss and by extension Vachen's first major production site, was established in 1289. Construction of Castle Vachen: Castle Vachen, today referred to as Castle Yallein, was first built in 1339. Shortly after, the Angel Lake Public Bathhouse was established as part of the royal family's property. Construction of Skyliss University: Skyliss University was built in 1545 to accommodate the rising need for elite warriors and military officers in the country. Construction of the Skyliss Church of Cyllaeus: Skyliss' massive church dedicated to the Goddess Cyllaeus was built in 1854. Establishment of the Guild System: The Guild system of Vachen was established in 1863. Skyliss' Guild Hall was built shortly after in 1864. Construction of the Skyliss School of Magic: The Skyliss School of Magic was built in 1927 to accommodate the rising need for skilled Mages in the country. The Yalleins Take Power: In the year 3569, all possible heirs of the Vachen family were dead. King Ferdinand's wife and unborn child had been murdered by a political opponent, and he himself died in the process of avenging them. So, a tournament was held to decide the new King. The chosen winner was Wyet Yallein. Thus, the country of Vachen was renamed after its new leader. Construction of Wyet University: Wyet University was built in 3592 as the Skyliss University had become overcrowded. It was named in honor of Wyet Yallein, first King of Yallein. The Tyrant Reneald: The tyrant Reneald Yallein took power in the year 5606, when he murdered his brother and current King Angus Yallein and his wife Rosetta Yallein II. He had planned to also kill his niece, Clarisse Yallein, however his soothsayer, pitying Clarisse, told Reneald a false prophecy stating he would be punished by the Gods if he killed her. Not wanting to anger the Gods, Reneald had a Mage remove Clarisse's memories and then abandoned her in the small village of Arkenn, far Southwest from the capital. Rise of Clarisse: Clarisse Yallein was raised in Arkenn by Jean and Marqua Amtry. In 5614 at the age of 16, she learned of her identity as a member of Yallein's royal family. Determined to end her tyrannical uncle's rule and bring peace to her country, she embarked on a journey to Skyliss to dethrone Reneald and take her rightful place on the throne. Before she could do so, however, Reneald was murdered by a Narcissian spy named Iichvyll, who attempted to take the throne for himself. With the assistance of The Hunters and the Royal Guard, she was able to dethrone Iichvyll and take her place as ruler. Her reign was one of peace and prosperity for all. The Dark War: Yallein's Dark War began in the year 5623 and ended in 5630. The first battle of the war, the so-called "Raid of Shadows", took place at Skyliss. Category:Places Category:City